With you Together With Seventeen
by Gwiyomeanie94
Summary: Segala kegiatan yang menjadi kumpulan Oneshoot dari salah satu Couple manis di Seventeen yang dijuluki sebagai Famous Couple


"WITH YOU [TOGETHER WITH SEVENTEEN]"

.

.

.

Kumpulan Oneshoot tentang moment manis dari Couple yang manis, Visual Couple and Famous Couple Of Seventeen

KIM MINGYU X JEON WONWOO [MEANIE]

WARNING : YAOI, TYPO, DIKSI YANG SANGAT SEDERHANA DLL

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

~[20 MEI 2017] Go To Japan~

.

.

.

Comeback Seventeen hanya tinggal menghitung hari, Semua member bekerja keras untuk itu, 'Semua untuk carat kami'. Itulah yang selalu mereka katakan

Mereka berlatih sejak pagi hingga pagi lagi, dan hari ini setelah latihan berat itu selesai, semua member akan menggunakan waktu luang mereka untuk tidur sebelum terbang ke Jepang.

Ya. Hari ini mereka akan mengikuti KCON di Negara tersebut, kecuali Seungkwan, daripada mengisi waktu istirahatnya dengan tidur, Ia lebih memilih menemani Hansol kekasihnya yang saat ini sedang cidera.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kalian istirahatlah dulu, Hyung akan mengantar Seungkwan ke Rumah Sakit, Setelahnya, Hyung harus menemui Manajer Hyung" Itu sang Leader yang bicara saat mereka semua masuk dorm dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat kelelahan

"Baik Hyung" Jawab mereka bersamaan

"Kau bagaimana Cheol-ah? Kau tidak istirahat dulu?" Tanya Jeonghan lembut

"Mungkin aku akan istirahat di tempat manajer Hyung setelah urusan kami selesai" Jawabnya sembari menyematkan senyum termanisnya untuk Jeonghan

"Baiklah, yang jelas kau juga harus istirahat walau hanya sebentar"

"Hmm, Iya Sayang~ Eoh?! Yha! Kemana anak-anak, Kenapa semua menghilang sebelum aku pergi?!"

"kkkk~ kau yang menyuruh mereka untuk istirahat, juga sepertinya anak-anak kelelahan, Sudah, Pergilah" Jeonghan terkekeh dan itu manis sekali membuat Seungcheol tak tahan untuk mencium bibir itu dan meninggalkan rona merah dipipi Jeonghan.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Sayang~"

"Hmmm" Jeongan mengangguk.

"Seungkwan~ah...Ayo berangkat!"

"OH! YA! AKU SUDAH SIAP HYUNG!" Teriak Seungkwan dari arah dapur, Sebenarnya sejak tadi Seungkwan sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk sang kekasih.

.

.

.

"Mingyu~ya kau tidak sopan, Langsung menarikku ke kamar saat Seungcheol Hyung masih di dorm tadi" Wonwoo berkata, Saat ini ia sedang berbaring menyamping dalam dekapan Mingyu kekasihnya.

"Aku mengantuk sayang, lagipula setelahnya, member yang lain juga akan segera pergi dari sana"

"Tau darimana?"

"Kami semua mengantuk Sayang, dan kau seperti tidak tau saja kalau kedua orang tua itu sedang bicara degan nada lembut seperti tadi, adegan ciuman yang ada didalam drama yang kita tonton akan terjadi, dan kami mengerti itu. Juga! dari pada hanya melihat itu, bukankah lebih baik kita mempraktekkannya secara langsung disini" Kemudian secepat kilat Mingyu mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir Wonwoo.

"ISH ! Dasar mesum, dan tadi apa katamu? Orang tua? Haha jaga bicaramu anak nakal " Wonwoo yang sebelumnya merengut sebal itu tertawa, dan tawa itu selalu membuat Mingyu terpesona

"Em, Hyung?" panggil Mingyu dengan suaranya yang begitu lembut sambil mengelus pipi mulus Wonwoo

"Ya?"

"Walau saat ini kita sedang bekerja keras untuk comeback, kau harus tetap sehat mengerti?"

"Iya aku mengerti, dan kau juga. Eh! Mingyu-ya kau terlihat semakin kurus" Alis Wonwoo mengerut

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, Kau kurus sekali! Kau harus makan lebih banyak!" Ucap Wonwoo dengan ekspresi cemas yang menggemaskan, Dan hanya Mingyu yang tau itu.

"Ahahaha begini saja kau bilang kurus, Lalu bagaimana denganmu Hmmm?" Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Wonwoo, Ia gemas sekali.

"Aku? Ya! Aku akan makan lebih banyak lagi, 7 kali dalam sehari, apa itu cukup? hahaha"

"Ya, itu cukup dan Aku juga akan memasak 7 kali dalam sehari untukmu Hyung"

"Bagus! haha"

Setelahnya, kedua sejoli itu terdiam dan saling mengeratkan pelukan mereka, tersenyum dan memejamkan mata hingga bersama-sama masuk kedalam mimpi mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

3 Jam telah berlalu, Seungcheol dan Seungkwan kembali ke dorm bersama sang Manajer, mereka akan berangkat ke Jepang 2 jam lagi.

"Anak-anak! Cepatlah bangun dan bersiap! Kita akan berangkat 2 jam lagi" Teriak Seungcheol sambil mendudukkan diri di Sofa

Jeonghan, Seokmin dan Jisoo sudah mandi sebelum Seungcheol datang, dan member lainpun bergantian untuk mandi.

.

.

.

1 jam 20 menit pun juga sudah mereka lewati bersama, Semua member sudah mandi dan saat ini mereka sedang bersiap Kecuali...

"Heii...Dimana Mingyu dan Wonwoo?" Tanya Seungcheol

"OH ASTAGA! Mereka sepertinya masih tidur, Akan kubangunkan!" Minghao berseru dan langsung berlari ke Kamar dimana Mingyu dan Wonwoo berada.

"Hyung~?! Mingyu~ya?!" Panggil Minghao tepat didepan pintu kayu berwarna coklat yang seperti warna alami kayu itu sendiri.

Wonwoo bangun terlebih dahulu mendengar panggilan Minghao, ia beranjak dari kasur dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan kekasihnya yang masih terlelap, ia berjalan menuju pintu kemudian membukanya dengan hati-hati.

"Oh! Hyung, Cepatlah mandi, yang lain sudah bersiap Hyung"

"Berapa menit lagi kita akan berangkat?"

"Sekitar 40 menit lagi, jadi cepatlah"

"Baiklah, Hyung akan segera mandi Minghao-ya"

"Apa Mingyu masih tidur?"

"Iya, sepertinya dia lelah sekali, akan kubangunkan setelah aku mandi, aku yakin waktu yang tersisa masih sangat cukup"

"Baiklah Hyung"

.

.

.

Wonwoo sudah selesai mandi, Ia mengenakan kaos longgar berwarna putih dan training hitam saat keluar kamar mandi, dengan wangi sabun yang masih menguar dari tubuhnya, ia berjalan menghampiri Mingyu.

"Heiy _Buluk_! Bangunlah" Wonwoo langsung menarik lengan kekasihnya walau dengan susah payah hingga Mingyu terduduk walau masih dengan mata terpejam

"Hmmm~" Gumamnya

"Bangun dan cepatlah mandi" Wonwoo mengecup pipi Mingyu kemudian melanjutkan dengan berkata "Kita akan berangkat 30 menit lagi"

Sontak kedua mata Mingyu terbuka lebar dan sedikit berteriak kaget "APA?! KENAPA HYUNG TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKU?! BAIKLAH AKU SEGERA MANDI, TUNGGU SEBENTAR AKU TIDAK AKAN LAMA!" Ia berlari tanpa menunggu jawaban Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Wonwoo sudah bersiap, ia mengenakan kemeja putih dengan motif tulisan-tulisan acak yang sangat lucu juga celana Jeans yang sangat pas untuk kaki kurusnya.

Wonwoo berjalan mendekati lemari milik sang kekasih, ia yang akan menyiapkan pakaian untuk Mingyu, hingga 10 menit berlalu Mingyu sudah selesai dengan acara mandinya.

"Aku sudah siapkan pakaian untukmu, Jadi cepatlah Gyu" Wonwoo berkata

"Woah~ kau baik sekali Istriku" kata Mingyu menggoda

"Dasar gila, aku akan menunggu diluar bersama yang lain"

.

.

.

Mingyu telah siap kemudian menghampiri teman-temannya yang berada diruang tengah

"Eoh! Mingyu-ya! Kau mau pakai baju itu lagi? Apa tidak ada baju lain?" Itu Soonyoung yang bertanya

Ya. Saat ini Mingyu mengenakan kaos hitam yang sama saat ia mengambil selca di LA bersama Minghao.

"Hahaha.. sebenarnya itu aku yang menyiapkannya, Aku mengambil asal dari lipatan teratas di lemari, Maafkan aku Mingyu" Wonwoo dengan segera menjawab pertanyaan Soonyoung

"Oh, Jadi kau sedang belajar menjadi Istri yang baik Wonwoo-ya??" goda Soonyoung

"Eiiyh~ aku hanya tidak mau _Sibuluk_ ini membuat kalian menunggu lama" Jawab Wonwoo tanpa perduli wajah Mingyu yang menekuk setelah mendengar Wonwoo memanggilnya _Buluk_ di depan teman-temannya

"Yasudah! Anak-anak ayo berangkat!" Perintah Seungcheol

"SIAP _BOSS_ " Koor semua member

Wonwoo ikut berjalan penuh semangat tanpa mempedulikan kekasihnya dibelakang sampai tangan besar Mingyu melingkar di pergelangan tangannya

"Hei, ada apa?" Wonwoo menoleh pada Mingyu

Mingyu menatap tajam pada dua kancing teratas kemeja Wonwoo yang sengaja ia lepas

"Begini caramu memakai kemeja hmm?"

"Memang kenapa? Ini terlihat Sexy dan tentu saja Manly"

"Ish! Tidak tidak!!" Mingyu menggeleng cepat

"Bukan begini" sambung Mingyu kemudian mengaitkan kancing itu dengan benar

"Nah, begini baru Manly" bohong Mingyu sambil tersenyum bangga

"Benarkah?!"

"Hmm" Mingyu mengangguk semangat

"Baiklah, aku akan percaya pada seorang Model _Buluk_ sepertimu haha"

Mingyu tersenyum kemudian perlahan melepaskan topi putih yang Wonwoo pakai

"Ada apa lagi? Apa tanpa topi ini juga lebih Manly?" Tanya Wonwoo polos

"Bukan" Mingyu tersenyum, meletakkan satu tangannya yang bebas dipipi Wonwoo kemudian mengecup pelan bibir merah menggoda miliknya

"HEII !! KALIAN BERDUA!! MAU KAMI TINGGALKAN HAH?! CEPAT KEMARI!" Teriak Seungcheol dari depan mobil yang membuyarkan kegiatan dua sejoli itu

"Ish! YA! KAMI DATANG! Teriak Mingyu kemudian dengan cepat meletakkan kembali topi itu diatas kepala Wonwoo

"Ayo!" Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dan bersama berlari menuju mobil, sedangkan Wonwoo hanya bisa mengikutinya, Masih dengan senyuman dan wajahnya yang memerah.

END

Bagaimana? Ini ff pertama yang saya buat, tentu masih banyak kekurangan T.T maaf kalau misalnya feelnya gak dapet dan juga tidak bisa semanis Meanie yang asli T.T saya baru belajar hehehe, tolong beri saya review agar di ff selanjutnya bisa lebih baik dari ini Terima Kasih~

.

Salam sayang dariku, Mama-nya Meanie mmuach hehe


End file.
